Love and Hate
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Love and Hate


**Love and Hate**

**Tác giả: **HopeGrace1290

**Người dịch: **WingsTran

**Link tới fic gốc: **_www. fanfiction. net/s/4698738/1/Love_and_Hate_

* * *

><p>Ấn tượng đầu tiên có sức nặng rất lớn. Một châm ngôn đã nói rằng không có cơ hội thứ hai để áp đặt hay sữa chữa những ấn tượng đầu tiên.<p>

Ấn tượng đầu tiên của tôi về Haibara là mơ hồ. Cuộc gặp gỡ ấy diễn ra tại trường tiểu học Teitan, nơi cô ấy đến với thân phận một học sinh chuyển trường. Vài phút sau, cô ấy đã khêu gợi trí tò mò của tôi khi bỏ qua lời mời chào của Genta, thay vào đó chọn chiếc ghế trống bên cạnh tôi. Tuy nhiên, cô ấy vẫn là một người xa lạ đối với tôi.

Nếu phải đề cập đến ấn tượng rõ ràng nhất về cô ấy, thì chính vào đêm đó, khi cô tiết lộ mình là người đã tạo ra APTX4869, nguồn gốc mọi tình huống khó xửa của tôi bây giờ. Đêm đó, tôi đã nhìn trừng trừng vào cô ấy với tất cả sự kinh hãi của mình. Một cựu thành viên của một tổ chức hắc ám tôn sùng màu đen, nhà khoa học với chương trình nghiên cứu độc dược khiến người ta chết đi mà không để lại dấu vết nào, gốc rễ của tất cả mọi rắc rối...

Ác quỷ. Không có tính từ khác để miêu tả cô ấy nữa, và thậm chí đó là một cách nói. Tôi đã hét vào mặt cô ấy những lời nói khó nghe trong lúc kích động, mặc kệ những lời xoa dịu của tiến sỹ Agasa. Cô ấy chỉ im lặng lắng nghe, chấp nhận mọi lời buộc tội và xin lỗi tôi.

Theo thời gian, chúng tôi phát triển thành mối quan hệ cộng sự, giống như hai người cùng bị mắc kẹt trên một hoang đảo vậy.

Bạn nghĩ rằng cô ấy sẽ mở lòng ra với tình hữu nghị đang phát triển của chúng tôi? Nhưng không, cô ấy luôn luôn giấu nó phía sau cái mặt nạ thờ ơ, mà tôi rất nhiều nghi ngờ rằng cô ấy vẫn tiếp tục duy trì nó ngay cả trong trạng thái mơ ngủ của mình. Băng giá, xa cách, chuyên gia giả vờ khóc lóc, cô ấy hấp dẫn tôi. Tôi đã không bao giờ gặp một người như vậy trước đây.

Và khi chúng tôi giải quyết xong vụ án ở nhà giáo sư Masami Hirota, cô ấy khiến tôi sững người, khi đột ngột quỵ đầu gối xuống, túm chặt lấy áo tôi và khóc nức nở rằng, tại sao tôi không cứu chị cô ấy? Nước mắt chảy vòng quanh gương mặt- đó thực sự là những giọt nước mắt đau khổ, không phải kiêu 3 giả vờ khóc lóc như lần trước. Gương mặt tuyệt vọng úp vào áo tôi, mái tóc nâu đỏ nép trên bờ vai run rẩy.

Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi nhận ra rằng, cô ấy thực sự là một người có tình cảm.

Nhưng cô đã khiến trái tim tôi buốt nhói vì nhớ về Masami- một người đã bị chính tôi đẩy vào cái chết- dù vô tình hay không. Đó là điều hối tiếc nhất trong sự nghiệp thám tử mà toi tự thề rằng sẽ không bao giờ lập lại.

Cô ấy đã huỷ hoại cuộc đời tôi bằng APTX4869, và tôi thì gián tiếp cướp đi mạng sống của chị cô. Bây giờ chúng tôi giống nhau. Tôi nghe thấy một tiếng mở khoá im lặng trong trái tim mình. Nó đã chấp nhận cô bước vào.

Tôi đã tha thứ cho cô ấy.

Có một đường kẻ giữa yêu và hận. Một sợi chỉ, rất mong manh, rất dễ bị đứt.

Tôi đã vượt qua đường kẻ đó lúc nào, tôi không biết.

Tôi luôn cố gắng đào sâu vào nội tâm của Ai Haibara. Tôi tự hào mình là một thám tử tuyệt vời và không có bí ẩn nào trên thế giới mà tôi không giải đáp được. Ở một mức độ ý thức hay không, tôi cũng luôn cố gắng giải mã chính mình, những bí ẩn luôn là những con số hấp dẫn tôi.

Dần dần, tôi khám phá ra một số thói quen nhỏ, như là việc cô ấy ngáp vặt khi cô ấy nghĩ không có ai nhìn cô ấy, giống như đôi mắt xanh biếc của cô ấy sẽ nhìn như muốn thu gọn cả gon mèo bỏ vào túi mang về, cách cô ấy luôn vuốt thẳng quần áo của mình dù không thường xuyên, hay cách cô ấy bắt chéo hay tay khi muốn che giấu một điều gì đó...Những biểu hiện thoáng qua ấy lại hoàn toàn tương phản với nét lạnh lùng mà cô trưng dụng thường xuyên trên mặt mình.

Điều đó thu hút tôi nhiều hơn.

Nó đã không xảy ra thì làm sao làm sai hướng suy nghĩ của tôi, rằng họ đã hoàn toàn không có gì để làm với giải mã của mình nữa. Nếu tôi đã phát hiện ra điều này sớm hơn, tôi sẽ không vi phạm các phân vùng sợi mỏng manh giữa tình yêu và ghét.

Như vậy, tôi đã hoàn toàn quên mất bản thân.

Vì vậy, khi một ngày, mắt của chúng ta vô tình giao nhau khi tôi đến thăm giáo sư, tất cả sự tỉnh táo đã được định hướng từ tâm trí của tôi như là bản năng nguyên thủy, bắt buộc tôi cúi xuống và hôn cô.

Tôi hôn cô ấy.

Nó là một nụ hôn trong sạch, chỉ là môi-chạm-môi, nhưng nó đã đủ để tất cả các giác quan trong tôi giật bắn lên. Gương mặt cô ấy- chỉ có thể diễn tả bằng một chữ SOCK- đôi mắt màu xanh lam ngọc mở to và sâu thẳm, cùng với sự ngạc nhiên lẫn tuyệt vọng hiển hiện trên miệng- nơi mà tôi chỉ mới hôn...ah không, tôi phải tống khứ ý nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu tôi. Tôi cũng biểu hiện vẻ mặt giống nhau với cô ấy, nếu không nhiều hơn.

Và tôi đã làm điều ngu ngốc nhất của một chàng trai có thể làm sau khi hôn một cô gái.

Tôi bỏ chạy.

Thở hổn hển, cong gập người lại, thở hổn hển, tôi đã làm gì? Tại sao tôi lại làm vậy trên trái đất này? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với tôi? Những gì tôi có thể nghĩ tới bây giờ? Và một ý nghĩa rất-rất thái quá- Cô ấy có thích nụ hôn đó ko?

Đêm đó, những ý nghĩ đó lại một lần nữa mang Ran rời khỏi tâm trí tôi. Nó có nghĩa là gì? Tôi yêu Haibara ư?

Tôi không biết.

Não của tôi phải có phần nào bị ảnh hưởng khi tôi uống APTX 4869, bởi vì khi tôi đến trường học ngày hôm sau - sau một đêm không ngủ, thường xuyên và thất thường xen kẽ với những ước mơ không phù hợp của một cô gái nào đó - Tôi đã hoàn toàn quên rằng Haibara và tôi học cùng trường.

Hay chính xác hơn, cùng lớp.

Ngồi cạnh nhau.

Tôi bị đóng băng ở cửa ra vào. Haibara ngồi đó, gương mặt trắng vẫn lạnh băng hơn bao giờ hết. Có lẽ tôi nên thả những ký ức hôm qua xuống sông, cho nó trôi theo dòng chảy, và giả vờ như mình bị mất trí nhớ? Nhưng sau đó cô ấy sẽ nghĩ tôi là loại người gì?

Tôi bước chân trái, ngoắc qua chân phải, rồi ngoắc qua chân trái, xiêu vẹo đi chầm chậm về phía bàn học. Nhưng một bóng người lao tới, chắn trước mặt tôi và đối diện với Haibara. Tôi xác định đó là Mitsu.

Cậu ấy hắng giọng và vuốt mép áo của mình.

"Haibara-san?", cậu bắt đầu," Chủ nhật này cậu rảnh chứ?"

Tôi đã hoàn toàn mất cảnh giác bởi câu hỏi - Tôi không nghĩ rằng cậu ấy nhận thấy tôi đứng phía sau vào lúc này - nhưng nếu là Haibara, thì không thể không thấy.

"Sao?" cô bình thản trả lời.

"Tớ...cậu sẽ đi chơi với tớ chứ?", cậu ấy lắp bắp và gương mặt ửng đỏ.

"Ý cậu là một cuộc hẹn hò à?", Haibara xoắn một lọn tóc trên ngón tay của cô ấy.

Rõ ràng là Mitsu đang chết đứng vì sững sốt trước một câu hỏi thẳng thừng như vầy.

"Ye-y-y-y nếu...cậu..nghĩ như vậy"

"Xin lỗi", tôi nghiến chặt hai hàm răng, giật mình vì sự thô lỗ trong giọng nói của mình. Cậu bé nhảy ra, nhưng tôi đơn giản hơn, đẩy cậu ấy qua một bên và tiến vào chỗ của mình. Tôi quẳng cái cặp xuống bàn rầm một tiếng, làm nó trượt xuống đất như thể nó vừa làm cái gì sai trái lắm với tôi. Một ánh mắt vui thích loé lên trong đôi mắt xanh của Haibara khiến tôi chú ý, và tôi tự hỏi rằng có phải cô ấy rất thích thú hay không.

"Tớ nghĩ là tớ có thể đi", cô ấy trả lời, mỉm cười với Mitsu

"Thật không?"_ cả hai_ Mitsu và tôi cùng gào lên, mặc dù vì lý do rất khác nhau_ đó là chắc chắn - niềm vui cho Mitsu và ngạc nhiên, đối với tôi. Tốt, tôi đã không được chắc chắn bản thân mình. Trong thực tế, tôi rất ngạc nhiên bởi phản ứng của riêng tôi.

"Uh, sao không?", cô hỏi với giọng chế giễu, không rõ là giành cho ai. Rõ ràng, Mitsu nghĩ là giành cho cậu ấy.

"Tớ ko nghĩ là cậu chịu đi chơi với tớ", sau đó cậu ấy chuyển qua vẻ ngượng ngùng vui sướng," tớ phải quay về chỗ đây"

Sau khi Mitsu đã đi khỏi tầm cuộc nghe, tôi nói, "Tất cả là thế nào vậy?"

"Một buổi hẹn hò với Mitsu, có gì sai sao?"

Tôi nao núng trong thất vọng "Không!"

Haibara nhún vai. "Vậy đó, chứ cậu rên rỉ về cái gì?"

"Tớ không rên rỉ!" Tôi hét, và chắc răng đang lên huyết áp.

Cô nhún vai một lần nữa. "Masaka,", trả lời với vẻ không rõ ràng chút nào.

Im lặng.

"Nhưng, về những gì hôm qua?" Cuối cùng tôi đã lên tiếng bằng tất cả sự can đảm của mình.

Cô liếc nhìn tôi. "Những gì về ngày hôm qua?"

Tôi co rúm người lại, quá dễ để trông thấy, " Chúng ta...tớ...cậu...hôn nhau..."

Một ánh nhìn loé lên trong đôi mắt cô ấy, khiến tôi cảm thấy mình giống tên tội phạm vừa bị vạch trần một thủ đoạn gian trá.

"Điều duy nhất tớ nhớ là cậu chạy trốn khỏi đó", cô ấy vặn lại. Đó là - đau - trong giọng nói của cô ấy?

"Chúa ơi, Tớ ... Tớ.. không... có nghĩa là... tớ bị sốc với...", tôi trả lời.

Cô quay đi, đôi mắt bắt đầu chiến lược bảo vệ chủ nhân bằng cách khép lại.

"Vì vậy, nó là một cú sốc , không có gì nhiều hơn nữa để nói. Nó không có vấn đề gì lớn."

Một cái gai hình thành trong lồng ngực tôi, và lan rộng ra bao lấy hết trái tim tôi. Tôi nuốt khan.

"Nó..không phải là một cú sốc..với.."

"Quên đi, chỉ cần ngừng lại, Ok? Tớ không cần sự hối tiếc của cậu, sự thương hại của cậu hay sự chịu trách nhiệm của cậu, bất cứ điều gì! Cậu rõ ràng là đang hối tiếc về nó, vì vậy chỉ cần giả vờ là nó chưa bao giờ xảy ra!", cô ấy nói trong giọng gần như vỡ tan. Cuối cùng tôi nhận ra rằng tôi đã làm cô ấy bị tổn thương.

"Tớ không hối tiếc ..." Tôi lầm bầm nhẹ nhàng chỉ đủ để cô có thể nghe thấy. Cô xoay lại, và tôi nhận thấy những bóng ánh sáng lung linh một cách bất bình thường trong mắt cô ấy.

Cô đã khóc!

Tôi nắm lấy tay cô ấy, lần này chậm hơn, " Tớ không hối tiếc về tất cả những điều đó. Nó là những gì mà chính tớ muốn làm". Phải, ý tôi là vậy đó.

"Ý...ý cậu là...?"

"Phải, tớ thích cậu. Tớ không biết từ bao giờ, tớ không biết tại sao, nhưng tớ đã thích cậu. Và giờ là câu hỏi, cậu nghĩ gì về tớ?"

Haibara thở hổn hển. Có vẻ như tôi đã làm hơi quá nhưng tôi không thể không giữ một bộ mặt nghiêm trọng trong lúc này.

"Tớ..tớ phải nói chuyện với Mitsu"

Tim tôi thắt lại. Đó là một hình thức từ chối? Chắc chắn hai chữ THẤT VỌNG đã được viết lên mặt của tôi, bởi vì cô ấy biểu hiện sự tự mãn trên gương mặt khi áp đầu vào tôi và cười.

"Ngốc, tớ sẽ huỷ bỏ cuộc hẹn ngày Chủ nhật. Vậy nên..tớ vẫn rảnh vào hôm đó"

Tôi cười toe toét.

"Tớ sẽ nghĩ xem chúng ta nên đi đâu"

**END**


End file.
